High School AU
by bluespeckledegg
Summary: Happy has been passed from foster family to foster family her whole life. Will she finally get the family and friends she deserves?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is the first chapter of a high school fic thing I'm working on. This won't follow exactly with the info we know from everyone's past. Apparently Toby had his doctorate at age 17 (as we all know) but he'll be at high school in this fic. So there are some discrepancies, but it's my story and its a whole new universe so whatever! Also I don't have a title yet! Sorry! Enjoy!

"She needs to go,"

"What?"

"She needs to go Jack, I'm serious,"

"You mean Happy? Why, Susan?" Jack asked, dumbfounded

"She's gone and wrecked the damn car now. First the toaster, then the lawn mower, and now this. I can't deal with it anymore! I'm calling the social worker and she'll be gone as soon as possible, I will not tolerate this," Susan practically screamed at her husband

"Now, calm down love, she actually made the toaster… toast more evenly and faster, and she improved the lawn mower. I'm sure she's probably helped the car out, not mucked it up. Happy's surprisingly good at all that machinery stuff, better than me anyway."

"No Jack! You don't understand! She's made it impossible for me to make my toast just how I like it anymore! Not to mention she keeps getting notes home from the principal!" she screeched, completely ignoring Jack's valid comment about the lawn mower and car. "I won't tolerate this! What will the other mothers think? I don't want this so-called girl in my house. She messes with cars, she wears dark clothes and boots and is always fighting! She should be wearing pink and playing nicely with the other girls! And what kind of a name is Happy anyways?! Oh, I just won't stand for this!"

"Well I think-" Jack started

"Oh shut up Jack! You only like her because she helps you out in the garage! She hates me! She always gives me these filthy looks. We opened our home to her, we fed her, clothed her and sent her to the best school in the district, and all we get in return is broken appliances and a moody child. I'm calling the social worker right now, and you will not stop me, you hear me Jack?"

Susan snatched the phone from the cradle and violently punched in the number for Happy's social worker. All the while the girl being spoken about was sitting on the stairs, out of sight, but listening to every word being said. Despite the gut-wrenching hurt tearing through her, Happy never let one tear escape her stinging eyes. She knew better than to let anyone know how hurt she was, how lonely she was, how tired she was. She knew to slowly stack, brick by brick, until an impenetrable wall was securely built around her, hiding her from the entire world.

"Happy?"

"Happy Quinn!" the woman called from the front seat of the car. She wore a grey blazer over a grey skirt. She had greying hair. Even the sky was grey. Everything in Happy's life, as per usual, was grey. Happy eventually turned her head away from looking out the window at the dreary scenery and addressed the woman, who was the social worker assigned to her for today.

"What?" Happy snapped. She just wanted to get this over with, to be let down by yet another family. To avoid getting attached to any of the children, to the parents, or even any pets. Happy lived her life constantly distancing herself from everyone out of sheer necessity. She learned that lesson the hard way a long time ago. Becoming attached to something and then being ripped away from it every single time was not a pleasant experience, so she kept her distance.

"We're almost at the Miller residence, where you'll be staying for now. Your foster mum and dad are very excited to meet you, so make sure you give them a warm greeting and a big smile! They have one daughter, who is your age, so you should be able to make a new friend! Isn't that great?" the woman smiled at Happy, trying to engage the girl. Happy just shrugged in response. She'd read their file, she knew everything she could possibly know about them, just from a few sheets of paper. Of course she scrutinised every detail about them, she learned years ago to always be prepared and to stay one step ahead of everyone else.

When they finally arrived at Happy's new house, the social worker quickly jumped out of the car and retrieved Happy's two small bags caring all her possessions, much less than you'd expect from a fifteen year old girl. Happy slowly ambled out the the car, not especially looking forward to this event she'd experienced more times than she could count. She gazed up at the house, whilst making her way up the front porch. The house was quaint, but modern. It had plenty of windows, meaning anyone could see into the house from an uncomfortable distance, if one forgot to pull the curtains closed. But the interior, form what she could see was lovely. Very homey. The whole building gave off a warm, inviting feel. However, Happy knew not to get her hopes up, from previous experiences she'd seen many lovely houses, filled with unfortunate people, driving all positivity from the vicinity.

Before they even reached the large, white, front door, it swung open, revealing a middle-aged couple, smiling excitedly at Happy. She drew her shoulders into her body, trying to take up as little space as possible. Considering how short she was, that task was easily achieved.

"Hi there! Hello, you must be Happy? What a lovely name! I'm Anna and this is my husband, Steve. We are so excited to meet you! Come on in, you must be getting cold, it's freezing out!" the previously unknown woman, Anna, grinned at Happy. She was wearing a bright red shirt and tan pants. The man on her left, Steve, was dressed in jeans and a navy blue shirt. Very plain, very approachable. Despite her namesake, Happy had never experienced this much smiling and niceties. She started to feel overwhelmed from all the pleasantries.

After handing over Happy's bags to Steve, the social worker smiled politely at the couple.

"I really am sorry, but I can't stay. I imagine you will be more than capable of settling Happy in, she's honestly a lovely girl, just a bit quiet. But I'm sure she'll warm up to you, won't you Happy?" the woman smiled, somewhat strained, looking down at Happy. She placed a warm, but firm hand on her shoulder. Happy nodded, looking resolutely at the ground.

"Oh! Well of course, that's quite alright. We completely understand," Anna beamed. Happy wondered if she had any other facial expressions besides glaringly happy. "Thank you for bring Happy here, she'll be just fine! Have a safe trip back!"

The couple waved the social worker off before Anna gently ushered Happy inside.

"Now, your room is upstairs to the left, I'll show you it right now. Steve will bring your bags up too, won't you darling?" Anna called over her shoulder to her husband.

"Of course love, right behind you. You don't seem to have an awful lot in here Happy? I suppose we can take you shopping soon enough. You can have whatever you want, we just want you to be happy. Oh, Happy!" Steve chucked at his own joke, Happy nearly rolled her eyes. As if she'd never heard that one before, people often made painful jokes about her name, and more often than not, with malicious intent.

Upon reaching Happy's new bedroom, Anna turned to Happy, "This is your room here! We'll let you unpack and settle in for a bit. Come downstairs when you're ready. We can give you a tour of the house, if you'd like?" Happy nodded, giving her new foster parents a tight smile. Anna grinned back, then backed out of the room, seemingly to give Happy some space and time alone. Steve dropped her bags on the floor and followed his wife.

Happy sat down on the bedspread, and surveyed the room. It was quite bare, only a bed, desk and a large cupboard spanning across one of the walls. There was a lamp and new laptop on the desk, and a full-length mirror standing against the wall. Although plain, the room was rather inviting. The walls were painted a simple white, bar one which was a lovely, warm red. Overall, Happy was pleased with her new living arrangements, but kept herself in check, not wanting to become overly excited by anything, who knew how long it would last. She quickly threw her clothes into the cupboard and placed her few belongings onto the desk, including a small tool kit, pair of earphones, wallet and a small picture of her mother, who had apparently died in childbirth.

Happy sighed, giving the room a quick one-over, before closing the door and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She spotted her new foster parents, Steve was sitting at the island bench while Anna appeared to be making tea. The kitchen was quite modern, very new. It was shiny and clean and somewhat intimidating, just waiting for Happy to spill something and then be loudly chastised for it. An island bench resided in the middle of the area, with four bar stools stood against one side. As Happy entered the room, the two adults turned their heads towards her.

"Happy! How is your room? Is it ok? I hope it's alright. There's not much in there for the moment, because we were't too sure what you might like." Anna explained, continuing to make the tea,"We did put a new laptop in there for you, and we have a new phone for you too. If you want it. Apparently you don't have one, we asked the social worker. Anything you don't have, that you need or want, just let us know and we'll do our best. All we want is for you to be comfortable and happy."

Happy was taken aback. She had never been on the receiving end of such undiluted kindness. She almost smiled, but schooled her features into neutrality, it wasn't a good idea to get to swept up in this sort of thing. She knew she had to keep her head on straight.

"Thank you, everything is really great." Happy politely replied, too overwhelmed to say much else. Anna smiled warmly, then picked up the small box on the bench, containing Happy's new phone.

"Here you are, if you need any help setting it up, Steve can give you a hand. He's pretty good at this tech stuff. I'm rather hopeless, I must admit. Oh but actually, on your file it mentioned something about how you enjoyed tinkering with machines and such? So maybe we'll end up needing your help! What is it exactly you like to do? Your file was a bit vague on a lot of things. Do you want to tell us a bit about yourself? Or what you like to do? If you want that is, we don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, dear."

"Oh, um," Happy mumbled, quite surprised at their interest. She was so used to brazen mothers, trying to 'fix' her, being overly nice, yet controlling. Or just downright abusive people. She's had just about every negative parenting experience under the sun, but never anything so lovely. Anne was a lot more gentle, clearly a very compassionate woman. Happy was very taken aback.

"It's ok Happy, you can talk to us whenever you're ready." Steve softly smiled at her. Anne nodded encouragingly, placing three cups of tea on the bench, along with sugar and milk. Happy pulled the steaming cup towards her, after Anne and Steve had taken theirs, and stirred some sugar in it before speaking,

"No, I'm alright. Just a little surprised I guess. You guys seem really nice, I just really don't want to disappoint you." Happy spoke quietly into her drink.

"Disappoint us?" Anne asked incredulously, "The only way you could disappoint us is if you got addicted to crack, or killed someone. I mean, that would probably upset us a bit, but as long as you be you, we have nothing to worry about. We read your file, we know that you've had a bit of trouble in the past, so we just want to be there for you. We're not interested in changing you, or 'fixing' you. We didn't pick you because we wanted a challenge or anything like that. We choose you, because we just wanted to support you, and give you the best few years we could, if you'll have us that long."

"I- I mean, I just, thank you," Happy stammered out, exhaling deeply. Without realising it, she had been holding her breath the whole time Anne was speaking. Happy was still extremely cautious of this new family, keeping her cards to herself, remaining as calm as possible, but maybe, just maybe, for the first time in her life, Happy might just get a break.

Thanks so much for reading! So this is an idea I've had in my noggin' for a while now. I've never really written a fic before, so I dunno. I've got so many ideas for this, and I'm really excited about it! But I reckon I'm a bit of a shoddy writer, no where near as good as some of the others in the Cyclone. So I've decided to post this first chapter just to get a feel, see if you guys think I'm any good, or total crap, and if you're actually interested in this?! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Also if anyone is interesed in maybe editing for me? Or even helping write it? If you wanna join in on this let me know! I love help and friends! I'm bluespeckledegg on tumblr :) Much love, Katie xx


	2. Chapter 2

After about two hours of conversation with Anne and Steve, and another cup of tea, Happy quietly dismissed herself from the kitchen and returned to her room. It was about 4 in the afternoon, and Anne had just mentioned their daughter would be arriving home from school shortly. Happy wasn't exactly a people person, she struggled to make friends and often didn't enjoy the company of other people, especially those her own age. Most kids didn't much like her either, Happy knew she was stand-offish and distant, partly because of her upbringing and partly because she knew it repelled others. So she was very used to being in the company of solely herself. So with the news of a new person arriving at the house, Happy scurried up to her room to compose herself and prepare for this new 'sister' of hers.

Happy heard the door open and someone walk in not 20 minutes later. She heard a female voice call out "Mum! Dad! I'm home? Is Happy here yet?"

Happy didn't bother listening to the response, she simply stood up from where she was sitting on the bed, smoothed over her clothes and made her way downstairs.

Turning the corner into the kitchen, she was meet with the sight of her foster parents quietly chatting to a young girl. Happy knew the girl was only two years older than herself. She was very pretty, beautiful in fact, with honey-brown hair, when she turned around, Happy was greeted with warm brown eyes and a wide smile.

"Happy! This here is Paige, our daughter," Anne grinned, placing a hand on Paige's shoulder. Paige dropped her bag before bounding over to Happy, and pulling her into a hug. Happy automatically stiffened, not at all used to physical contact, let alone a hug. But not wanting to seem rude, she softened her posture and tentatively wrapped her arms around Paige's torso. Paige pulled back and beamed at Happy.

"Hi, I'm Paige, as you already know. I'm actually really excited to meet you, I hope I'm not freaking you out or anything?" she laughed, taking a step back, picking up on Happy slight discomfort. Happy finally felt like she could breathe again.

"No, no that's fine. You just surprised me a little. I'm Happy, it's lovely to meet you," she smiled back. Paige's grin was nothing short of contagious. She had such a wonderful, bubbly air to her, a somewhat magnetic pull, causing all those around her to instantly feel at ease and welcomed. Happy was once again, for the thousandth time in only one day, surprised by the compassion and warmth these people exuded.

"Great to meet you too. I think we're gonna be best friends, I've always wanted a sister. I nearly fell over when mum and dad said they were going to foster a child. I obviously expected a little kid, so when they picked you I was pleasantly surprised. So I've been very excited for you and I've got everything planned for us, it's going to be great." Paige gushed, not letting Happy get a word in edgewise, which even given the opportunity, Happy was speechless. "And apparently you're only a grade behind me? So we might have some classes together! Which is even more exciting! I can't wait for you to meet all my friends! And I'll have to ask coach, but you might even be able to be a cheerleader, just like me!"

Happy blanched at that, she was definitely not the cheerleading type. Paige seemed so earnest though, Happy struggled to even form words. The last thing she wanted to do was let down this amazing person she somehow managed to get in her life. Luckily, before Happy opened her mouth, Anne jumped in, "Paige! Calm down sweetheart, I think you've given poor Happy a stroke. Maybe let her decide what she wants to do, yeah? I get the feeling Happy isn't really a fan of cheerleading, love," Anne laughed, gesturing for Happy to join them in the kitchen. She was still standing near the doorway, having been attacked by Paige before she could make it further into the room.

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry! I've been told by many people that I'm quite a chatterbox. I'll be quiet now. I'll just grab a drink actually, then I'll go get changed." Paige laughed, picking up her bag and heading to the fridge. Upon opening the fridge, Paige frowned. The light wouldn't turn on.

"Dad? I think the fridge might be broken?" Paige turned to her father, frowning slightly. Steve got up and inspected the fridge himself.

"You're right Paige, it's barely cold in here. Oh hell, we'll have to get all the food out of the fridge and take it to the one in the basement. Can you all help me move this please?" Steve asked, facing his family.

Happy scrunched up her face. She knew she could help them, and not by carrying cold cuts, but she really didn't want to let them know just how smart she really was. The last family she had took full advantage of Happy when they found out and it was one of the worst experiences of her life. Happy shuddered just thinking about it. These people were so nice thought, she really wanted to help. Quickly weighing up the pros and cons, Happy finally came to a decision.

"I think I can fix it," she piped up over everyone else speaking. They all looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked

"I mean I can fix the fridge. If you want, that is? I don't want to do anything you won't like," she quickly shrunk back on herself, unsure.

"Do you think you can do that though? Have you fixed a fridge before?" Anne asked incredulously, but not unkindly.

"Not a fridge exactly, but I've done a few cars, motorbikes are my favourite. I did a toaster once, well I never got to finish it, but that wasn't my fault. I promise I won't make it any worse, I just like this kinda stuff," Happy spoke, her voice becoming stronger as she gained confidence, she practically glowed, talking about her passion.

"Well, by all means," Steve gestured at the broken and now humming fridge. Happy shot him a quick smile and stepped over the look at the fridge. After getting Steve to help her pull it out from the wall so she could look at the back of it, Happy quickly dashed upstairs and grabbed her tool kit before returning to her newest project. After about 10 minutes of tinkering and fiddling, Happy stood up triphuminantly.

"It should be good now, the condenser fan was stuck, which caused the whole thing to turn off, which is good or it might have exploded. I'm pretty sure I've fixed it now though," she smiled, wiping her dusty, greasy hands on her jeans.

Steve opened the fridge and grinned when the light turned on and the interior was beginning to cool down.

"It's fixed! That was amazing Happy, thank you so much. You just saved us about $100 by not having to get someone in to fix that. that's incredible," he smiled, shaking his head fondly.

"How did you do that? That was really cool!" Paige grinned at Happy, Anne smiled at her too.

Happy for the first time in god knows how long, returned their praises with a genuine smile, she couldn't help blushing slightly too.

As the sun began to set, Paige and Happy were quietly sitting in the living room watching T.V., while Anne and Steve cooked dinner together. Happy glanced from her spot on the couch to the couple in the kitchen. They looked so happy and they worked so well together. Anne was stirring something on the stove and as Steve walked past her, he gave her a quick kiss, smiling softly at his wife. Happy had very little experience with such caring people, but she also had little to no experience with love, or being loved. Her mother died during childbirth and her father dropped her off at Saint Luke's when she was 2. Her own father didn't love her enough to keep her in his life, so she struggled to love anyone for her entire life. Seeing two people so in love, and to have them extend that love onto Happy was unbelievable to her. No one loved her. The thought of anyone loving her was preposterous. Happy pushed down the growing feeling of helplessness and loneliness and turned back to silently watch the telly.

A short while later, Anne called the family to dinner, which they ate together at the table and talked animatedly about their day. Everyone except Happy of course, who quietly inhaled the delicious meal, she had not eaten such a lovely meal in a very long time, and listened to these somewhat alien people. They were unlike anything or anyone Happy had ever come across, she was in awe of them and the fact she got to spend time with them was really special to Happy. So she kept quiet and soaked up the wonderful atmosphere of the Dineen family.

"Have a good day girls!" Anna called out of her window at the two girls.

"Thanks mum!" Paige called back, Happy simply waved at her foster mother, tugging on her pleated skirt. Over the weekend, Anne and Paige had taken Happy shopping for her uniform and school supplies. Happy was close to storming out of the store when she saw what she had to wear to school, but decided better of it, once she saw the look of excitement on the other two women's faces. The uniform they were forced to wear was really not Happy's usual style. Instead of jeans, tank top and a jacket, Happy was currently sporting a green skirt, finishing mid-thigh, as well as a white, button-up shirt, green and blue striped tie and green blazer to match. The whole get up was ridiculous to Happy, and left her feeling uncomfortable and somewhat vulnerable. The two girls walked together in silence towards the school. Happy stared up at the building, sighing at how enormous it was, knowing she was most definitely going to be constantly lost for a few days, or at least until she can get a map and memorise it.

Paige walked into what appeared to be the reception and turned to Happy, "Here's the reception, go over to the big desk there and tell them you're new here. I have to run, my friends are over there, but if you have any issues, just text me. Ok? Have a good day! I'll find you at lunch!" Paige threw Happy a quick smile before bouncing off to join her gorgeous, manicured friends.

The office was large, with a few students milling around, most of which looked different variations of scared, confused or lost. Happy slowly walked up to the desk, clutching her phone to her chest like a life-preserver. Upon reaching the desk, a kind, older woman peered up at her.

"Yes dear?"

"Hi, um, I'm new here?" Happy mumbled, slightly perturbed by being called dear.

"Ok, well welcome to Sacred Heart High, what's your name pet?"

'Oh pet now' Happy thought to herself, "Happy Quinn?"

"Right, yes, here's your timetable, and this is your locker number and a lock to go with it. The instructions on how to work it are on the back. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out" Happy had to stop herself from scoffing, "Oh and of course a map. This school is a bit higgledy-piggledy in it's layout, so best keep that close to yourself" the old lady smiled up at Happy, clearly waiting for confirmation. Happy nodded.

"Right," she continued, slightly put off by how quiet Happy was, "Any questions?" Happy shook her head, no.

"Ok well - oh Sylvester, love, do you reckon you might be able to help Happy out over here?" the woman called out to a student across the room. She clearly knew him somewhat well. The boy, Sylvester, whipped his head around to smile at the woman. "Well of course, Addie, I'd be happy to help anyone out," he beamed as he walked over to the desk.

"Happy here is new and needs a little bit of a hand, you know, navigating this zoo," Addie chucked to herself.

Happy quickly attempted to protest, she had zero desire of talking to anyone at this place "Oh no, that's fine, I'm sure I can figure it out…"

"Nonsense, Sylvester here will show you around, no worries. Now you best be off kids, the bell will be going off soon, and you need to sort out your locker before class. Good luck!" Addie beamed, thinking she had done Happy a service, before turning back around to file through some paperwork. Happy sighed, she had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

HELLO! I'm really sorry that I didn't upload anything for agessssss and I literally have no excuse, I'm just crap at this kinda stuff. Anyways big apology to the like 4 people who read this :P hope this is ok! much love xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Happy begrudgingly trailed after Sylvester, weaving through hoards of students, heading towards her locker. It was extremely loud in the hallways, so Sylvester didn't bother making small talk, his words would just be swept up in all the noise. He instead settled on smiling kindly at Happy every now and then, making sure she was still following him. He noted she never smiled back, she didn't seem to be a very friendly person.

Upon reaching her locker, Sylvester stopped and turned to face Happy,

"So this is your locker, I can show you how to use your lock, if you'd like?" Sylvester offered.

Happy scoffed, "I'll be fine, thank you. I don't need any help,"

"Are you sure? They can be a little tricky at first," he insisted

"I'm very sure. Thanks for your help, but I'll be fine," she snapped as she fiddled with her lock, making quick work of opening it. Sylvester looked surprised, those locks were actually really tricky until you got the hang of them. Happy didn't notice, instead turning away and practically throwing her bag into her locker, making a loud bang. Sylvester flinched, Happy didn't bat an eyelid.

"Um, well, don't you want me to take you to your next class? I'd really like to help you, I-"

Happy cut him off with a scowl, "No, thank you, I'm fine. You can run along now, go find your friends or the janitor or whoever you hang out with here,"

"Oh. Well, suit yourself, welcome to Sacred Heart High," he said bitterly before walking off.

Happy continued sorting out her locker, ignoring all the students around her. She was not here to make friends, she was here to finish school so she could move on to do something worthwhile with her life. Any friends she might make, however, could very easily be ripped from her, either when they find out she's not a very personable person, or when she has to move towns to be with another foster family. So she wasn't very keen to talk to anyone. Bitter didn't even begin to describe Happy's mood that morning.

The bell eventually rung, and Happy made her way to her first class of the day, Physics. Happy enjoyed physics, it wasn't her favourite class, but it was definitely bearable. Remembering the map wasn't a difficult feat for Happy, navigating through and around the mass of students and the occasional teacher however was another story. Happy finally found her classroom, quietly walking to the back of the classroom and sitting next to a boy with short, black, curly hair. He was engrossed in his notebook, writing down all sorts of equations. Happy couldn't get much of a look at what he was writing exactly, but he definitely seemed smart. Not one to start up a conversation, Happy placed her books on the empty place next to the boy and sat in her chair.

The teacher entered the room a few minutes later, looking slightly flushed. She was a middle aged woman with short blond hair. She seemed rather cheery for a physics teacher, all the other physics teachers Happy had previously were old, grumpy men.

"I'm so sorry class, there was a mix up with my timetable and I was sent to the wrong room. No matter, I'm here now and ready to teach! Now, before we begin, I do believe we have a new student, Happy Quinn? Are you here?"

Happy's head shot up from where it was staring down at her books, attempting to stay unnoticed. She nearly growled at the teacher, how dare she place this unwanted attention on Happy. Not wanting to make a scene, however, Happy raised her hand, signalling her presence.

"Oh, there you are! All the way at the back there. Well, welcome to physics, I'm Ms. Miller. You've actually come at a great time, we've just started learning about alcubierre drive, and last lesson we talked about-"

Happy tuned out the teacher once she stopped paying attention to her and began the lesson. Looking around the classroom, Happy noticed the kid from this morning, Sylvester, was on the other side of the room. She sighed, then quickly focussed on the teacher when Sylvester turned to look at her. She was surprised he was in this class though, he seemed younger than even her, and she was already at least one, if not two years younger than most of the kids in this class. Glancing at the curly-haired boy next to her, Happy noticed him also not paying any attention to the teacher, but still writing out equations in his notebook. She tried to get a better look at what he was doing, but noticing her leaning over, the kid looked up and pulled his book towards himself, covering it with his forearms. Happy leaned back in her chair, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, before turning her attention back to the board where Ms. Miller had pulled up a powerpoint for the class.

After the hour was up and the bell rung, Happy slowly gathered up her things, wanting to avoid the stampede of students for as long as possible. Her silent partner was also taking his time, shoving his books and papers together in a neat pile. As be finally began to leave, Happy slammed her hand on his side of the desk. He spun around, startled, to face her.

"Why are you doing the P versus NP problem?" she asked

"How did you know that's what it was?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged, then left the classroom, somewhat dramatically. The boy watched her leave, wide eyed. He was shocked she knew what he was doing, not everyone knew of, or could even recognise the P versus NP problem. He rushed out of the room, trying to catch up to the new girl, but she was long gone, swallowed by the mass of people in the hallway.

Hey! Here is a little bit more, it's not as long as I usually make the chapters, but who knows when I'll get around to writing more, so I just decided to give you guys this much :) Hope you like! kisses xxx Katie

p.s the N versus NP problem is hella rad, look it up. Its this unsolvable problem so its a tricky one, which is why is was gray that Happy knew what it was :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Glancing around the half-filled classroom, Happy sighed. Her second class of her first day at this new school was psychology. It wasn't one of Happy's usual picks for subjects, but she had been forced to take it at her previous school due to admin failures, and she found she surprisingly enjoyed it. She wasn't as good at is as maths or auto mechanics, but she still did well and was not constantly bored witless by the content. So when Happy recieved an email from the school asking her to choose her subjects, she was pleased to see psychology was an option and ticked the box next to it with no hesitation.

As the classroom quickly filled up, (students only had five minutes to dash from one class to the next) Happy made sure to look as distant and unpleasant as possible, so as to deter any students from sitting near her. She enjoyed the solitude at the very back corner of the classroom, and did not want some idiot ruining her good mood after flashing some of her genius to the kid in her physics class. Although dramatic and honestly not her style, Happy couldn't help showing off just how clever she actually is, to probably the only kid at this dumb school who would actually understand. Happy made a mental note to track the kid down and see what his deal was.

"Heard you were talking shit to my boy," Happy was rudely interrupted from her internal musings by one of the idiots she was actively trying so hard to avoid. Rolling her eyes, Happy glanced up to see a boy, about a year older than herself, staring pointedly down at her. He had somewhat curly, brown hair, thin lips with a perpetual smirk present, and knowing, yet devious eyes. He was actually kind of attractive, Happy passingly thought, before assessing the situation at hand. She had still yet to reply further than a glare and the guy was clearly waiting for a response.

"Excuse me?" she finally settled on, still maintaining a glare.

"My friend, you were really rude to him when he was only trying to help. Although, now I do see that maybe you're just rude to everyone," he retorted

"Who is your friend?" she asked

"Sylvester Dodd. He so very kindly offered to help you this morning, and you were nothing but awful to him. So if you would apologise to him, that would be fantastic,"

"He's not here?" she questioned after glancing quickly around the room. She hadn't noted him entering, but maybe, although unlikely, she missed him.

"Yeah, I know. You can do it at lunch or something." he suggested, as he sat down in the chair next to Happy's. Happy shot him one of her best glares, which he studiously ignored, placing his books on the desk

Happy was about to complain about his unwelcome presence next to her, but was unable to voice her thoughts as the teacher strode into the room.

"Students, good to see you. Hope you all had a great weekend, studying hard and preparing for your big assignment," the teacher was a young man, with short, light brown hair and an all round cheerful disposition. Happy glanced at her timetable, noting his name was Mr. Todd.

A few students groaned in response to Mr. Todd mentioning a big assignment. Happy had no idea what he was referring to, but didn't believe it was going to be too hard, nothing was for her, assessment-wise. She glanced at the boy out of the corner of her eye, he was leaning back in his chair, the very picture of cool and casual. Happy resisted the urge to scoff. This boy just got on her nerves, she knew they were never going to get along.

Well HI! I'm really truly sorry for not uploading anything for MONTHS! opps :/ but I just totally lost all creativity and drive for this story, and I just didn't write anything for ages because I couldn't. And tbh I'm not sure when I'll upload again :/ hopefully not too long! But my word is crap so just throw food at me or something.

So this 'chapter' if you would even call it that is super short because I'm just not feeling it, I mean im sure as soon as the new season starts up again so will my creativity and such, but until then don't getur hopes up... Sorry for being a shit :) Much love xx (also I'm always up for any constructive criticism, and if anyone wants to help me out with this bad boy just ask! My tumblr is bluespeckledegg. Have a good day! x


End file.
